justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Let Me Love You
( ) ( ) ( ) |artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / to Mountain Meadow/ |gc = / |lc = |pictos= 135 |perf = Thibaut Orsoni (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) |nowc = BlackMamba |dura = 3:28 |kcal = 15 |audio = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |dlc = October 25, 2016 (JDU2017) January 18, 2018 (NOW and JDU2016/''2018'')}}"Let Me Love You" by ft. is featured on via . It could be played for free by linking a Ubisoft Club account to the game for Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, or PC before June 30, 2017. It was later released on and via Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man. He has a black beard and a mustache. He wears a purple shiny hat, black tea-shade sunglasses, a pink short sleeved shirt with a thin gold necklace, a purple and turquoise denim vest, indigo pants with a gold garter on his left leg, and purple sneakers. After the gold move, his outfit turns purple and orange, but he will still retain some other features. P2 P2 is a woman. She has pink and orange hair in a ponytail. She wears a purple short sleeved crop top, a large and short gold necklace, purple high waist shorts with a gold belt, dark pink boxer briefs that are visible off the edges of her shorts, and dark indigo ankle boots. After the gold move, her outfit will turn orange and purple, and her hair will be fully pink. Blackmamba_coach_1.png|P1 Blackmamba_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background starts off with a purple backdrop. In the center is a purple and blue butterfly with floating waves. The background transitions to where there are various disembodied butterfly wings floating around. Next is a bright blurred wave, which is light blue and pink. Soon after, the purple backdrop turns lavender, and some pastel butterflies are visible. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Wave your right arm. Gold Move 3: Punch to the right with your right elbow twice. Blackmamba gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Blackmamba gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Blackmamba gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Blackmamba gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Let Me Love You'' is the third song by DJ Snake in the series. *''Let Me Love You'' is the fourth song by Justin Bieber in the series. ** It is his sixth song in the franchise when One Time ( ) and Love Me ( ), are included. *Hell (from "It s been a hell of a ride") is censored. *The word "Say" in the line "Say go through the darkest of days" is misinterpreted as "they". *There is an editing error which appears with P1 s shoes. *There is a pictogram error at the end of the routine: after the coaches have performed the move for the last "Let me love you", a pictogram that says to turn towards each other, although the coaches are already in that position. *''Let Me Love You'' is the first Ubisoft Club exclusive track in the franchise to be an original track. All the other tracks were reused from previous titles. **It is also the first song to be available through Ubisoft Club. It is followed by Thumbs. **Although it is unlocked through Ubisoft Club, Let Me Love You must be played through . ***However, the song is not available for the Nintendo Switch, due to the console not supporting Ubisoft Club. **''Let Me Love You'' was planned to be free until June 2017, but it is still playable as of October 6, 2017. * Let Me Love You is the first song whose codename is a species of snake ( ). It is followed by The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ( ), Fight Club ( ), and Boom Boom ( ). Gallery Game Files Blackmamba cover generic.png|''Let Me Love You'' Blackmamba_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Blackmamba_p1_ava.png|P1 s avatar Blackmamba pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Blackmamba jd2017 menu.png|''Let Me Love You'' on the menu Blackmamba jd2017 load.png| loading screen Blackmamba jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blackmamba jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Blackmamba jd2016 menu.png|''Let Me Love You'' on the menu (2016) Blackmamba jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Blackmamba jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Blackmamba jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Blackmamba jd2018 menu.png|''Let Me Love You'' on the menu (2018) Blackmamba jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Blackmamba jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images Jd17-toptracks-preview-djsnake-letmeloveyou-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser JD2017_COACH_LET_ME_LOVE_YOU.png|Promotional coach JD2016_SCREENSHOT_LET_ME_LOVE_YOU_PHONE_SCORING_1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Screenshot_20180118-192144.jpg| notification Behind the Scenes BlackMamba_ColorMood_RecherchesVerse01-768x432.jpg|Concept art 1 BlackMamba_ColorMood_RecherchesVerse-768x432.jpg|Concept art 2 BlackMamba_ColorMood_RecherchesTheme-768x432.jpg|Concept art 3 BlackMamba_ColorMood_RecherchesPrechorus-768x432.jpg|Concept art 4 BlackMamba_ColorMood_RecherchesChorus-768x432.jpg|Concept art 5 BlackMamba_ColorMood_RecherchesBridge-768x432.jpg|Concept art 6 BlackMamba_Roughs_recap2-768x768.jpg|Concept art 7 Others let me love 1back.png|Background UBI30_Giveaways_JD2017-LET_ME_LOVE_YOU.jpg|Greeting card from Ubisoft s 30 Days of Giveaways Sans-titre-2-1-768x599.jpg LetMeLoveYouEditingError.png|Editing error with P1 s shoes Videos Official Music Video DJ Snake - Let Me Love You ft. Justin Bieber Teasers DJ Snake Ft. Justin Bieber - Let Me Love You Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Just Dance 2017 Let Me Love You by DJ Snake Ft. Justin Bieber– Official Track Gameplay US LET ME LOVE YOU (DJ SNAKE FT. JUSTIN BIEBER) JUST DANCE UNLIMITED OFFICIAL HD Gameplays Let Me Love You - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Let Me Love You Let Me Love You - Just Dance 2016 Let Me Love You - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Let Me Love You - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs by DJ Snake Category:Songs by Justin Bieber Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Console Exclusives Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable